SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE The Emory Goizueta ADRC Neuropathology Core (NP Core) supports this ADRC and national/international research projects by providing comprehensive neuropathological assessment of patients dying with AD and related dementias (ADRD) and control subjects, and by banking and distributing brain and spinal cord tissues for research studies. The NP core provides expert consultation to investigators regarding case selection and experimental design as they relate to the use of human tissues, and also collaborates with the REC to train the next generation of ADRD neuropathologists and researchers. During this funding period, the NP Core performed brain and spinal cord autopsies on 53 UDS subjects and distributed >7000 tissue samples to 80 investigators, leading to 120 peer-reviewed publications. Our well-characterized tissue resource enables highly innovative local, national, and international research projects, including the Goizueta ADRC leadership in the discovery of novel targets for neurodegenerative diseases using unique proteomics and proteo- genomics methods. With this application we continue to focus on patients with MCI, AD, and elderly controls in order to facilitate research into the mechanisms of onset and progression of ADRD. Consistent with our minority outreach programs, we also focus attention to collecting tissues from the African American population followed by the Clinical Core; 562 tissue samples from AA were distributed during this funding period. The NP Core is addressing the local and national interest in the related dementias of frontotemporal dementia (FTD/FTLD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB). We leverage the clinical and pathological expertise of the NP Core leader in the overlap of FTD/FTLD with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), which are clinically distinct but pathologically similar diseases, some of which may coexist with AD. Emory is a member of the LBD Research Center of Excellence network; the NP core works to collect and distribute these valuable tissues for DLB researchers around the country. Our work in the related dementias provides new perspectives and resources for the pursuit of pathogenic mechanisms in ADRD. Together with the REC and other ADRC Cores, the NP Core will continue to educate students, residents, fellows, and investigators on the neuropathology of neurodegenerative diseases, as well as the techniques used to evaluate neuropathological features in human brains and animal models of disease.